


【皮水】us against the world

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A
Summary: 突然想写写还没生崽之前，傻妈妈sese和傻爸爸皮皮的事情。





	1. Chapter 1

拉莫斯醒来的时候发现自己在医院里，他盯着头顶吊着的输液袋想了半天终于回忆起来，他在刚刚的比赛拼抢中被踢到了肚子，当时就晕了过去。以上回忆的重点并不在拼抢，也不在晕了过去，而在被踢到了肚子。因为他的肚子里有个已经五个月大的孩子。

皮克和拉莫斯的哥哥一起推门进来。看到拉莫斯已经醒来皮克跑过来抱着他亲了好几下，幸亏你没事，皮克的眼睛里蒙了一层泪水，sese你吓死我了。

拉莫斯的哥哥带上了房门，体贴的把时间留给了这对被吓坏了的小情侣。皮克脱了鞋上床靠在床头，让拉莫斯整个人坐在他怀里，“我们得谈谈sese，你现在的身体情况不太好，不能做这么危险的举动了。”皮克亲着他短短的发梢，小声的提醒。

“我知道，”拉莫斯摸着自己手背的玫瑰花，抬起眼看皮克“我不会再上场了，是时候公布了。”

三天后皇马召开了新闻发布会，宣布现任队长拉莫斯怀孕五月有余，由于身体状况不佳以及预产期将近他将会缺席接下来皇马未来九个月的所有比赛，他不在的时候由马塞洛代理队长一职，感谢大家的关心。

鉴于他们之前的保密工作做得太好，冬天大家穿的都很多，拉莫斯的身材又一直保持的很好，根本没人知道他怀了个孩子。这可是个了不得的大新闻，整个马德里都炸了。

即使受到了俱乐部和队友们的维护，皇马只也有少数球迷保持理智的祝贺了他们，大部分人都在埋怨拉莫斯怀的不是时候。巴萨的球迷一方面为未来主席有了孩子而高兴，另一方面为皇马这个赛季少了一个主力后卫窃喜。

极少数愤怒的极端球迷则无休止的攻击着拉莫斯，骂他是巴塞罗那的婊子，为了皮克的屌放弃了皇马队长尊严的妓女，滚去巴萨当后卫吧，你玷污了马德里的草坪。

拉莫斯没有回应，他每天在家里做做锻炼，看看书，游游泳，连社交媒体评论都没关，仿佛什么事情都没有发生。

可是皮克接受不了，在拉莫斯被辱骂了半个月后，他和自己经纪人以及祖父在书房连谈了三个晚上，接着他拎着一份厚厚的文件，敲开了现任巴萨主席的办公室。

三天后巴萨在诺坎普召开了一场发布会，身为巴萨主力后卫的皮克宣布自己放弃接下来八个月巴萨的全部比赛，因为他要去陪自己的男朋友度过孕期和孩子刚生下的那段时间。

“我和拉莫斯是一体的”，皮克表情严肃“在这个特殊的时期，他需要我，我也需要他，没人能把我们分开。”

“我对自己的行为负责，愿意接受俱乐部的一切处罚。”

明眼人一看就知道是怎么回事，皇马的拉莫斯因为怀了他的孩子上不了场，巴萨的皮克决定赔一个主力后卫给他们。

这个月第二次，这对小情侣登上了头条。

拉莫斯在发布会前接到了皮克的电话，他们已经十一天没有见面了，拉莫斯叼着勺子抱着西瓜冲皮克发脾气“你他妈多长时间没来了，谁说要每周来看我的，我看你是皮痒了是吧。”皮克嘿嘿嘿笑着说“sese巴萨马上要开发布会了，你把电视打开调到11台，我有好东西给你看。”

上次他说有好东西给自己看到时候还是他俩第一次上床之前，皮克一边将手伸进裤子一边淫笑着对拉莫斯说了这句话。想到某些限制级画面的拉莫斯翻了个白眼“我才不信，”他挖了一大块沙沙的西瓜送进嘴里，“你们能说什么好话，总不能是国王杯弃权把冠军让给我们吧。”说是这么说，拉莫斯从沙发缝隙里掏出遥控器打开了电视，皮克说“我要去了！sese你等着看我帅气的身影吧。”

接下来发生的事情惊得拉莫斯眼睛都要掉出来，他把西瓜扔开给皮克打电话，皮克接了第一句就问“你老公我刚刚帅不帅？是不是MAN炸了。”

拉莫斯喜滋滋的隔着电话给了他几个深情的亲吻，撒娇一样甜甜的叫了几句老公，然后告诉他，以我的经验你最好赶快跑，不然巴萨的球迷会把你活活打死。

事实上也确实是这样的，激动的巴萨球迷当时就把诺坎普里三层外三层的围了起来，还好皮克以飞快地速度回到马德里，拉莫斯守在门口等他，开门对着他就是一个带上树的深吻。皮克撑着他的屁股把他抱到沙发上放下，这段时间负责照顾拉莫斯饮食起居小女仆推着三个箱子从他们的卧室走了出来，皮克示意自己身后的保镖把箱子都堆到保姆车里，拉莫斯傻傻的看着这一系列动作，问了皮克一句“咱们要去哪啊？”

“当然是去浪漫的土耳其.....不是，是去迪拜，我陪你好好养胎。”

拉莫斯看了看自己穿的格子睡衣，想回卧室换一件正装再走，旁边比皮克个头还高的保镖冲皮克耳语两句，皮克拉住拉莫斯的胳膊，“sese我们现在就得走，”

“至少等我换完衣服啊。”

“没时间了，”皮克一脸无辜“全世界的记者都往咱们小区来了。”

........................

穿着格子睡衣和毛绒拖鞋的拉莫斯被皮克连哄带拽的拉上了车，他们低调的宾利开出了地库，拉莫斯往旁边看了看，前后左右四台保镖车把他们围在在中间。

“我们好像大片里讲的那样：带着稀世珍宝逃跑的情侣，后面有一群坏蛋追杀我们！”他兴奋的表示。

皮克替他拿了杯果汁“亲爱的，我们就是带着稀世珍宝逃跑，后面也的确有一群人在追杀我们。”

拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛，听懂了皮克的调情，他缩进毛茸茸的毯子里不想理那个脑子突然好用了的男人，皮克端着果汁表情无辜“要我喂你喝么sese。”

多亏了皮克找的靠谱保镖，他们安全到达了机场。皮克的私人飞机已经在停机坪做好了随时出发的准备，黑色的宾利稳稳的停在了悬梯前，皮克先下了车，他伸手想扶拉莫斯被对方一把打开。

拉莫斯在车上已经换好了一套黑色的运动装，皮克替他准备的，非常合身且好看。

经纪人和皮克耳语着现在的情况，拉莫斯在旁边打开了视频通话，那一头是他的哥哥，很明显他已经知道了两人即将揣崽跑路的情况，“太乱来了！”哥哥很不赞同皮克的做法“他这样做会让你的境遇更危险！皇马的极端粉丝不会原谅你，巴萨的更不会。”

拉莫斯耸了耸肩，他当然知道，可这也许是这辈子皮克为他做的最大的牺牲，他愿意抛下巴萨的一切陪自己浪迹天涯，自己又有什么理由不答应呢？西班牙男人的爱和恨都是这么热烈，他既然爱自己，自己就敢于接受并回报更热烈的激情。鉴于他肚子里成天乱动的小崽崽，这种激情可以延后到他生产完之后在报答也不迟。

拉莫斯安慰着哥哥，并拜托哥哥去安慰一下妈妈和其他家人，他和皮克最近都不会再开手机了，他们要过一段与世隔绝的日子，直到这件事情平息下去。上帝保佑，拉莫斯的哥哥揉了揉自己的太阳穴，要等这件事过去大概要很久吧。

拉莫斯关掉手机的时候，皮克也做完了最后的飞行前检查，他拉过拉莫斯商量“也许我们该发个ins ，让大家知道我们都好。”

可以啊，拉莫斯表示完全没问题。于是皮克打开了手机录了一段，视频的开头皮克表达了一下自己对球队的忠心以及他实在不放心拉莫斯身体所以做出了这样的决定，请大家理解。然后他把镜头转向了拉莫斯，对方正带着耳机小声唱歌，看到镜头转过来就对着他wink了一下。皮克把镜头转回了自己的脸，表示他和拉莫斯会出去散散心，什么时候回来不一定，他们两人很好，请大家放心。

皮克发了ins又at了拉莫斯一下，接着利落的关掉了手机。

 

由于比赛的关系两个人来迪拜不止一次，这一次他们选择的住所却不是以前常住的酒店。“AL maha？这是什么?”拉莫斯拿着一本小册子研究，他从来没听说过这样一个酒店。皮克给他解释“这个酒店很低调，安保也非常好。大部分人会去帆船或者皇宫堵我们，不会想到我们在这。更重要的是，”皮克摇头晃脑，“这个酒店在沙漠野生保护区内，推门就可以看动物！”

听起来很不错，拉莫斯看着皮克兴奋的脸，勾了勾手指，皮克凑上来以为拉莫斯要奖励他爱的亲亲结果被对方一把锁喉“规划的挺详细啊，说，瞒了我多久。”

为什么我家的omega和别人的完全不一样！皮克被憋的满眼是泪，挣扎着解释道，没多久，就一个星期。

拉莫斯松开手，姑且相信你吧。

 

Al maha 沙漠酒店建于沙漠野生动物保护区内，这个自然保护区有225平方千米，约占迪拜总面积的4.7%，有17种沙漠野生哺乳动物、26种爬行动物、126种鸟类和115种昆虫。酒店所有房型都是独立的别墅套房，套房内摆设和生活用品都是阿拉伯风格，所有房间都带有恒温私人泳池，餐厅里面的餐具是银质的。总而言之一句话，低调奢华有内涵。

拉莫斯把自己放平在巨大的阿拉伯风情大床上，终于松了口气，直到刚刚他的神经都一直紧绷着，在皮克面前的无所畏惧其实只是假象，他一路上都在害怕，害怕有人伤害皮克，也害怕有人伤害他肚子里的宝宝。

疯狂的爱背面是极端的恨，他触碰了这种情绪，受到了无数的攻击，皮克为了他也触到了这一底线。拉莫斯并不愿意，他宁愿皮克安安心心的踢球直到孩子降生，可是皮克不愿意，他要背着骂名陪拉莫斯走这条路。所以他们只能一起对抗世界，一路走到黑。

皮克从卫生间里出来，看见拉莫斯躺在床上已经睡着，小声的谴走正在衣帽间放衣服的女仆，走到他身边坐下，拉莫斯眼下的乌青很深，明显最近都没休息好。皮克想把他抱到枕头上睡，刚碰到拉莫斯他就一个激灵醒了过来，下意识拿手护自己的小腹，在他看清要碰他的是皮克时候终于放松下来。皮克把他托上床，将他从运动衣里解放出来，“泡个澡再睡？这样你能舒服些。”

每个别墅都带有露天私人恒温温泉，拉莫斯靠在温泉里望向远方辽阔的沙漠，偶尔能看到极远的地方有几个跳动的身影，皮克和他解释那是羚羊，这里最多的野生动物。天渐渐的黑了下来，四面安静的仿佛天地之间只有他们两个。皮克握住拉莫斯偷偷伸向啤酒瓶的手，把另一边的鲜榨果汁放进了他的掌心，拉莫斯瞪了他一眼，看着皮克吨吨吨的把啤酒喝光还给他做了一个没有了的手势，愤愤的喝了一口让他恶心的猕猴桃汁。

皮克拿浴袍把拉莫斯裹了起来，两个人在花园的餐桌上吃晚饭，拉莫斯最近胃口一直不大好，今天却一个人几乎吃了半条伊拉克烤鱼，要知道这条鱼够至少共四个人分吃啊，皮克坐在桌子对面看的心惊胆战，最后忍不住把凳子拖到拉莫斯那边看着他，“sese我们明天也能吃这个，你今天不要吃这么多啊。”

他从拉莫斯手里抢过叉子，对方瞪着圆圆的眼睛“sese想吃这个，这个好吃！”

“好吃咱们以后每天吃，今天就不要吃啦，我陪你去看电视好不好。”

连哄带骗的终于让小妈妈放下了手中的餐具，皮克下意识的摸裤袋，他摸了个空，他的手机和拉莫斯的一起交给经纪人了，说好的这几天都不用手机的。

皮克挠挠头，打开了一个老电影和拉莫斯一起躺在床上看，这个电影他很小的时候看过，好像叫罗马假日，讲的是一个公主和记者恋爱却无疾而终的事，太悲观了，皮克想换台，拉莫斯却看的津津有味，电影进行到下半段，挨不住的拉莫斯首先睡着了，皮克关掉电视给他盖上了被子，他趁机摸了摸拉莫斯的肚子，那里有一个不大的突起，里面睡着他们的孩子。皮克心满意足的靠在他的omega身边，他不想管外面是否翻了天，他只想和这个人一起，照顾他们的崽崽。

事实证明皮克的决定是正确的，拉莫斯的身体状况并不好，需要他的陪伴。上次的撞击给拉莫斯带来了不小的伤害，要不是他的身体强壮恐怕保不住这个只有五个月的小孩，现在他需要摄入各种药物和激素来保住这个孩子。医生告诉皮克，他们本来给拉莫斯安排了心理医生来帮助他度过alpha不在的这段难熬的怀孕期，可是皮克回来了，alpha的陪伴和信息素会极大的减缓omega的不适应，心理医生也没必要来了，医生们很高兴。

而这些事情，拉莫斯从来没说过，他只会哼哼唧唧的骂皮克没有买水果没有锁门这些小事，说到自己和孩子的时候总说一切都好让他放心，皮克皱着眉头看向健身房，强壮的omega正拿着哑铃练肱二头肌，边练边唱歌。

拉莫斯冲完澡出来，发现皮克正冲着一大堆他的各种报告发呆，他过去拍了拍皮克的头，让他把桌子收拾干净然后穿好衣服，他们要去骑骆驼了。皮克把拉莫斯拽到自己身边坐下，问他这么辛苦为什么不告诉自己，拉莫斯哼哼唧唧，“没必要啊，我自己受得了，你还是努力赚钱给孩子买点玩具吧。”

皮克当即表示，买一卡车。

拉莫斯嫌弃的看着他，买一火车都没人管你，起来穿衣服，老子要去骑骆驼。

 

TBC  
us against the world是westlife的一首歌，我很喜欢，用来做题目超爽啊~


	2. Chapter 2

离他们别墅不远的地方就是骆驼营地，出于对客人们隐私的保护，每个客人的游玩时间都是错开安排的，他们到达营地的时候除了工作人员外没有其他人。

拉莫斯很兴奋，每次来都是比赛日，球队的安排总是充实而匆忙，像这样悠闲的看动物与动物互动是从没有过的事。皮克兴奋之余也对拉莫斯的安全有点担心，毕竟他现在身体不太好。后来他发现这是多余的，酒店给每个客人安排了三名服务人员随侍，他们将拉莫斯保护的很好，看着拉莫斯坐在骆驼上开心的叫他也上去的样子，皮克想拿手机拍下来，见鬼，他又忘记手机被没收的事情了，旁边的工作人员立刻掏出了相机表示由他来为他们拍照。

皮克蹬着嵌着金铂的脚凳跨上骆驼，他和拉莫斯的骆驼一前一后的由服务人员的牵引下在沙地上漫步，缓慢的前行，摇晃的身影，皮克看着面前穿着短袖大裤衩带着草帽和太阳镜的拉莫斯，有点担心他会不会被晒伤，这里的紫外线强度可不小。

驼队停在了一片有树有水的地方，服务人员把拉莫斯和皮克从骆驼上扶下来解释道，这里是保护区里一片历史悠久的天然绿洲，客人们可以在这里暂时休息一下，听一下这片保护区的历史介绍，品尝一下这里的各种水果和饮料，拉莫斯把自己摊平了躺在沙滩椅上兴致勃勃的点了一杯骆驼奶卡布奇诺，皮克听了这个词就觉得嘴里一股奶腥味，转头点了一杯苏打水，他对各种奶制品都不太感冒，但是呢，他偷偷的瞅了一眼拉莫斯的前胸，如果是sese的话，那，就，很期待了。

拉莫斯只喝了一口骆驼奶卡布奇诺就放下了杯子，他看了一眼皮克，对方立刻把自己冰镇的苏打水递了过去换过了这杯奇怪的咖啡，拉莫斯偷笑着看皮克咬着牙把奶腥味十足的饮料咽了下去，大眼睛笑的弯了起来，皮克放下杯子用纸巾擦了擦粘在胡子上的一圈奶渍，小声威胁，等你回去看我怎么收拾你。拉莫斯做了一个我好怕的表情，从果盘里拿出一个苹果扔给他，皮克用头顶开的时候没注意重心，带着躺椅嘭的一下翻了过去，服务人员吓坏了赶忙跑过来扶，拉莫斯在旁边哈哈大笑，笑的差点自己滚下椅子，皮克从椅子下面爬出来手脚并用的爬过去稳住了满躺椅打滚的拉莫斯，“sese你真是个小坏蛋！”皮克用手护住他的腰低头去咬他的下巴，拉莫斯躲来躲去，最后放弃了送上了自己的嘴唇。两个人亲了半天分开之后才想起身边站满了工作人员，皮克把拉莫斯从躺椅上拉起来，发现男性工作人员都背冲他们，女性工作人员都低着头看向地板。

“这里的员工愿意出国打工吗？”皮克冲拉莫斯小声说“也许咱们可以聘用一个到家里照顾你。”

拉莫斯同意了他的建议。

之后他们慢慢悠悠的回到了营地，拉莫斯和骆驼合影了很多张，还喂了好几只骆驼草料，酒店方面表示支付一定的费用就可以给骆驼冠名，拉莫斯顿时说要冠名两只叫塞尔吉奥和杰拉德，皮克怎么劝都劝不住。拉莫斯表示我家的马场和小马都叫塞尔吉奥，让骆驼也叫怎么不行了。皮克解释说以后再冠名现在你一冠名大家都知道咱们在这里了，不太安全，等咱们走了我亲自负责这件事，保证这俩骆驼和咱们一个名成么？

拉莫斯想了想觉得皮克说的没错，是自己想的太简单了，他凑上去亲了皮克一口表示认同。顿时膨胀了的皮主席想亲回去被拉莫斯隔开，人那么多不知道注意影响。一天被撩拨了无数次的皮主席表示sese你只需州官放火不许百姓点灯，太过分了！

回去的路上皮克突然想起了什么，“sese你说的小马是你马场里的小马，还是咱们的小马？”

拉莫斯头都没回“你猜啊。”

皮克有点紧张“我猜是马场里的。”

“恭喜你猜对了，也猜错了。”拉莫斯扭头看他。

皮克抿住嘴“你上次还说没定好给宝宝的名字。”

“我上次是这么说的，可是我现在决定好了。”拉莫斯严肃的看着他“孩子和我的名字一样，后面冠你和我的姓氏，你有意见么。”

“我不是这个意思，”皮克握住了拉莫斯的手“也许你应该更正式的告诉我，第一个告诉我，而不是让我和所有人一起做听众。”皮克表情真诚。

拉莫斯没说话，过了一会他推了把皮克的脑袋“你怎么这么在意这些小事，知道啦，下一个宝宝的名字我会第一个告诉你的。”

“嘿！这个孩子名字你取那下一个不该我取吗！”

“怎么？我生他我有比你更靠前的冠名权！”

“我可是他爸爸！”

“我还是他妈妈呢！”

“哦～”皮克笑了出来“知道你是妈妈了，但是下一个孩子的名字还是得我来取。”

才反应过来自己说了什么的拉莫斯气的扑上去和皮克决一死战，皮克一边抵挡拉莫斯的用力出拳一边连声求饶“我错了我错了，小塞尔吉奥妈妈我错了，我错了！你别打了了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

这次较量以皮克被拉莫斯骑在身下打了好多下脸而告终，还好这辆车大，皮克从座椅上爬起来的时候想，要不然根本不够sese施展拳脚的。

回别墅后拉莫斯说他要先去泡个澡，跑了多半天他现在一身汗。正当他打开花洒准备先冲一下身体的时候，淋浴房的门被皮克一把推开了，皮克还穿着刚刚出去玩的衣服，拎着一个打开的椰子，明显在跑过来的途中被椰汁弄了一身水，“sese！”皮克大声喊道“你刚刚说，第二个！咱们什么时候生第二个！！”

他得到的回应是拉莫斯把置物台上所有的东西都扔了出来，“你去死吧杰拉德皮克！老子第一个还没生呢你他妈就惦记第二个了！”

“我不是我没有！”皮克边躲开投掷物边护着他的椰子“明明是你说的！会有第二个的！”

拉莫斯扔光了手边的东西，要迈出来打他，皮克眼疾手快关上了淋浴房的门，几秒钟之后又打开了，手里抱着所有拉莫斯刚刚扔出去的东西。

 

晚上两个人继续窝在房间里看电影，今天看的是悬疑片《看不见的客人》，拉莫斯看的津津有味，甚至从皮克怀里挣脱出来抱着靠枕爬到床尾沙发上看，那上面堆着皮克的西裤和衬衣，拉莫斯嫌弃的把它们踢到地上，坐在上面看的入迷。可怜的害怕恐怖片和悬疑片的皮克只好跟着爬过来也想坐过去，可拉莫斯不让，他把自己横躺在上面占了一大片地方，皮克只能坐在地毯上努力和拉莫斯挨的近一些，“好可怕啊，凶手到底是谁啊sese。”皮克可怜巴巴的问道，拉莫斯才不理他，他的大脑高速运转着想要猜出谁是凶手，皮克只能撇撇嘴，陪着他看完了自己不喜欢的悬疑片。结局出来的时候拉莫斯大声道“居然是这样！sese没猜出来！”皮克不说话，自己爬回床上钻进被子里，拉莫斯等了一会儿没回音发现床上鼓鼓囊囊一大团，想起刚刚自己的所作所为，赶快关了电视上床去找皮克，皮克把被子卷得紧紧的拉莫斯根本拽不出来。怎么办呢，拉莫斯看着这个豆腐卷儿想了一会儿，站了起来，后退一步助跑跳起来骑在了上面，“艹！”皮克响亮的骂了一句翻身起来，拉莫斯被翻到一边，伸手去拽皮克的被子，正想调侃他这么小家子气，他捏着被子的手收紧了，急促的喘息起来，他肚子疼。

皮克看到他这个样子，赶忙按下了床头的呼叫器喊医生，他想让拉莫斯平躺下来，可对方的身体紧缩成一团，皮克不敢使劲掰开他的身体，看着拉莫斯抱着肚子脸色煞白，皮克狠狠的锤了一下床垫，拿枕巾给他擦额头上冒出的冷汗。

医生几乎是一分钟内就到岗了，两个人给拉莫斯检查身体，一个人把皮克叫到一边问他刚刚到情况，皮克不敢隐瞒只能照实说了，女医生没说什么就回了房间，正当皮克心急如焚的想要不要让助理通知家人的时候，医生出来了。拉莫斯的阵痛只是因为突然受了外力冲击，没什么大事，但是在没稳定的时候千万不要做这种可能对腹部有冲力的事情，千万不要！

皮克点头如捣蒜。

拉莫斯在床上脸色依然不太好，他靠在柔软的抱枕上，肚子上蒙着刚刚皮克盖的被子，皮克坐到他身边，小爸爸们对视了一眼，都失落的低下了头，“对不起。”两人同时开口，又同时抬头看了一眼对方。皮克看着委屈的拉莫斯，倾身过去给了他一个拥抱，“没事了sese，没事的。”

之后的两天，两个人老老实实的憋在别墅里哪都没去，大部分时间拉莫斯都坐在花园露台的巨大手工波斯地毯上看着远处的沙漠，喝着饮料看着小说，很多本西语小说堆的像一座小山，皮克怕他绊倒，让服务人员推了个手推车过来把它们整齐的放好。

皮克则每天早晨和医生交流一下意见，接着让助理汇报一下这两天公司需要处理的事情，然后回去找他的sese，两个人聊一下没营养的事情，然后吃饭看电影，耗过一整天。

终于，拉莫斯忍不住了，已经五天了，他不知道外面发生了什么，他想要回他的手机，皮克也想要。于是他俩跑去找皮克的助理，“不是说好一周么？”助理颠着两人的黑白苹果逗他们，皮克一把抢过来，两个人回到了久违的信息时代，然后就被无数的未接电话和短信还有各种社交软件炸死机了。。。。。。好吧。

他们先各自打电话回家报平安，然后是俱乐部，接下来是朋友们。拉莫斯拿着电话来回渡步，“我没事，我很好，你们怎么样，训练还顺利么？哦那就好，卢卡怎么样？嗨卢卡！克里斯说你们最近很顺利，我？我没事，身体很好，嗯嗯卢卡你让他们在后面别叫了！你说什么我听不见，不别把手机给他我还没和你说完！”

皮克这边就淡定多了，他给梅西打了个电话，他的队友们挨个表达了对他的问候，梅西最后总结了一下，诺坎普很好，没有极端球迷的冲撞，你的罢赛把极端球迷这个问题彻底摆上了桌面，现在舆论开始转向了，它们把焦点转到了球迷是否有资格干涉球员私生活的问题上，尤其是omega运动员的问题。

 

omega运动员的情况特殊，保护法律直到这几年才有比较大的力度和效力。皮克想起了14年的时候，他们作为上一届的冠军在世界杯前风头无二，而上一届的第三名德国队则遭到了媒体猛烈的炮击，原因就是他们的队伍的大名单出现了太多的omega和beta，最终这只被嘲讽被炮轰的队伍拿了世界杯冠军，皮克在电视上看到的时候有一种感悟，一个新的时代开始了，这些非alpha的球员可能开创一个新的时代，事实上也的确如此，现在欧洲各个联赛的霸主球队，主力球员或队长一定有beta或者omega，他们能更好的调和队内关系也比alpha更沉着冷静。

但是，皮克看了看阳台上张牙舞爪打电话的拉莫斯，自家这个omega双料队长真的是比alpha脾气还火爆，到底是跟哪学的，皮克小声bb，都怨伊戈尔，都怨哈维，都怨卡尔斯，都是他们把sese惯坏了！

皮克和发小道别，打开了社交软件，哇哦，他根本不知道这是多少条未读，1w+，皮克粗略的翻了翻，最新的这些居然都不是骂他的，而是理解他的境遇希望他回来的，这比他想象的好了很多倍，他发的那条他和拉莫斯入镜的ins居然点赞到了一个令人惊奇的数字，还有那些数量惊奇的回复，皮克点开来，被赞次数最多的是夸他有担当是个好男人的，接下来是希望拉莫斯和孩子平安的，然后是希望他们度假愉快的。当然也有骂他的，皮克假装没看到。

拉莫斯终于打完了给队友的电话，他明显很开心，最近皇马的成绩很好，昨天国家德比又是一场大胜，他走过来坐在皮克身边也打开了社交软件，他盯着自己ins下面的回复，有点迷茫，“我看错了么？”他把手机伸到皮克脸前，“前几天我评论区的前几的还是希望我去死的傻逼留言，现在怎么变了？”皮克仔细看了看，那条现在热评第一的留言说“每个敢于孕育下一代的人都值得尊重，他是一位队长更是一位家长，没有人可以侮辱他！”皮克耸耸肩，大概是极端球迷转性了？

已经无所谓了，自己的小马健康才是最重要，sese才不要管别的事情呢！拉莫斯准备和皮克合照一张发到ins证明他们好得很，皮克里里外外转了一大圈，把拉莫斯拉到花园的一面白墙前，你咋这么多讲究，拉莫斯戳他胸口，皮克摇头晃脑的表示，我这叫聪明，你想啊，要是咱们照到家具啊花瓶啊，没准就被人认出咱们在哪里了，现在后面就是一堵白墙，他们怎么猜都猜不到好嘛。拉莫斯崇拜的看了皮克一眼，觉得自己真的没找错对象。

于是他们的ins上出现了一张两个人咧着嘴的合照，拉莫斯放了一个笑脸一个健身的表情，皮克前来点赞。

“sese和你说！所有事情都会好起来的！”拉莫斯把手机扔到一边，站起来伸了个懒腰。

“是是是，”皮克接话，“所以sese你要听话，别总瞎闹。”

“我哪瞎闹了，明明是你每次都惹我。”

“我根本没惹你是你太敏感了说一句都不行。”

“？？？我拉莫斯劝你谨言慎行！”

“sese你别过来！我错了！我错了！别打我脸！”

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

拉莫斯看着站在花园里抽烟的皮克，小幅度挪动了一下身子，他倚在沙发里很久，久到他的腿已经坐麻了。可是皮克依然在生气，他不愿回到屋子里坐一会，就这样站在快40度的外面暴晒，甚至不愿意看拉莫斯一眼，就站在外面抽烟喝酒不说话。

拉莫斯摸了摸肚子，想换一个角度继续倚着顺便想想该怎么道歉才能让对方原谅，可他的腿麻了，没有撑住自己身体的重量，他向前倒去，双手撑住了玻璃茶几，发出嘭的一声响动。

皮克扭过神来，看到他不正常的姿势，跑了进来撑住他把他扶进沙发里，拉莫斯无辜的眨了眨眼睛“腿麻了。”

皮克黑着脸把他的腿抬到自己腿上给他按摩，拉莫斯盯着对方低垂的睫毛“还生气呢？”皮克不说话，下手重了一点，一种奇特的麻痒感顺着小腿传了上来，拉莫斯哼哼了两句，坐起来按住了皮克的手，继续追问“不生气了好不好，sese知道错了。”大圆眼配上小表情，无辜又可怜。

皮克看了他一眼，把拉莫斯的手和腿一起从自己腿上推下去，身子扭到另一边，发出响亮的哼声。

拉莫斯一看有戏，立刻贴了过去，身体向前倾从后面搂着皮克的脖子，讨好的舔舔他的耳朵，“sese本来也没想偷跑出去玩，是你想太多了。”

皮克听他这么说，没好气的反驳“我想太多？你那点小伎俩能瞒得过我？”

拉莫斯打哈哈“是是是，瞒不过你，别生气了，sese想吃水果。”

皮克愤愤起身去前厅找果盘，拉莫斯赶快爬起来把桌角的几张传单扔进了垃圾桶。

 

皮克发脾气的原因跟简单，上午他和拉莫斯在沙发上腻腻歪歪的时候，他摸到了拉莫斯在沙发靠垫下面藏的沙丘驾车 训鹰术和徒步参观的传单，拉莫斯本来就有随手在沙发缝里塞东西的习惯，皮克并没有在意，直接抽出来甩在茶几上，反而是拉莫斯身体僵了一下，用吻去转移皮克的注意力伸手去掏那几张纸，被机智的皮主席一把按住，把几张传单仔仔细细的看了一遍，然后黑着脸出去抽烟了。

天知道拉莫斯在想什么！自己都这样了还想着这些危险的运动！沙丘驾车？训鹰术？还有徒步参观？他是觉得自己身子好了么？明明昨天还被踢的冒冷汗，还这么作。

皮克站在烈日下试图利用尼古丁让自己冷静下来，不然他一定会和拉莫斯大吵一架。皮克能感受到拉莫斯盯着自己的目光，炙热的射向自己的后背，但他不想理会，他想让身后那只omega意识到什么是该做的什么是不该做的，不管是为了他为了宝宝还是为了自己，他都不该在这个时候宵想这些活动，而且从刚刚拉莫斯的表现来看，他肯定动过去玩的心思，只是还没实施行动而已。

皮克越想越气，激动的情绪使得他的信息素散的到处都是，他不想利用alpha的身份向拉莫斯施压，只好一颗接一颗的抽烟等待刺激的气味散去。直到后来他听到拉莫斯的响动进去抱住他，才发现自己根本无法冲他发脾气，谁能对着这双漂亮的棕色圆眼发皮气呢？皮克是做不到，除了拉莫斯自己上抢留他单人布防的时候，还有铲飞梅西的时候，还有在球场上骂巴萨的时候，还有。。。。好吧还挺多的，但绝不是这种时候。

于是皮克原谅了拉莫斯，也接受了他的讨好，去给他拿了个苹果。

拉莫斯边啃苹果边刷ins，皮克坐在他旁边看自己公司这两天的报表，他现在不仅要负责自己的公司，还要负责看管拉莫斯的马场，前两天马场的冠军马出了点问题，他几乎远程监督了一宿，在兽医说马儿没事之后他才放松下来。他没有告诉拉莫斯，不然拉莫斯肯定当时就要求打飞机回去。

他们在这里呆了三周，从每天早晨医生的检查情况看，拉莫斯的身体已经趋于稳定，各项指标已经正常，孩子的生长也追上了平均水平，一切都在好起来。拉莫斯在迷迷糊糊睡醒的时候，不会再下意识的护肚子，而是往皮克怀里蹭一下，皮克不在的情况下他才会慢慢转醒，顶着一窝乱糟糟的头毛爬起来找一下皮克在哪。对于这一切，皮克是开心的，他觉得陪拉莫斯来养胎，是他这辈子做的最正确的决定，仅次于决定踢足球的那一个。这段日子让他们对于如何在一起生活有了更深刻的理解，由于在不同的城市踢球，这些年他们一直聚少离多，大部分见面时间都是在床上度过的，他们其实都没有做好成家和做父母的准备，这一段不能使用手机的独处时光，他们吵了很多也聊了很多，对于如何更亲密的相处有了更多的认识，对于如何一起养育孩子也有了更多相同的看法，两人虽然嘴上不承认，心里却对对方越来越满意，情人眼里出西施，准爸爸们眼里，出，出啥呢？

只有他们自己知道了。

 

吃了十几顿的伊拉克烤鱼，终于被拉莫斯彻底抛弃了，这两天他的新宠是沙瓦玛，一种用羊肉或者鸡肉做的配有番茄和咖喱食用的食物，由于加了很多不同的香料，这种味道浓郁的食物很合拉莫斯心意，他已经连着吃了四顿，皮克在一边看的心惊胆战，为什么sese喜欢上什么就要连着吃，他实在是不明白。不明白也没用，要是在桌子上看不到这种食物，sese会生气的，他会放下叉子盯着外面的沙丘发愣，直到皮克让侍者给他准备一份为止。今天也是如此，拉莫斯饱餐一顿之后，拿着冰镇西瓜汁溜达到花园的帐篷里乘凉，巨大的贝都因式帐篷下铺着花纹繁复的手织伊朗地毯，传统木机和团凳已经被拉莫斯踢到了一边，他赤脚坐在地毯上，听着远方不知道是什么动物的叫声发呆。

天色已经渐黑，院子里渐渐凉爽起来，白天积攒的热量从地毯里散发出来，摸上去还热乎乎。皮克脱下鞋进了帐篷，盘腿坐在拉莫斯身边，这两天拉莫斯总是发呆，自己问起的时候他总是用一个吻来打马虎眼。皮克意识到拉莫斯有心事，可是对方不说，自己也不能强迫他，只好去舔吻他后颈的腺体，有时候还咬一口，alpha的气息刺激的拉莫斯颤抖起来，皮克的意思很明显了，他不高兴拉莫斯有事瞒着自己，可拉莫斯硬抗着这种威压，并不解释。

皮克把拉莫斯抱在怀里，舌尖从左到右舔过自己的一排上牙，准备再咬一口。拉莫斯挣脱了他的怀抱，棕色的大眼睛盯着他，“杰瑞，我有话和你说。”

 

“我们回去吧。”

皮克愣住了，他在这个酒店下了三个月的订单，现在才住了不到三周，拉莫斯就说要回去，这是什么情况。

拉莫斯看着皮克呆愣的表情，伸手去掐他的脸，皮克反应过来，一把打掉他的手“回去？回哪去？我们说好了在这里好好修养的啊。”

“sese知道，sese都知道，冷静下来杰瑞，听我说，”拉莫斯用手指玩着皮克衬衫上的扣子“我现在情况很好，记得你当初休假的原因么？你要陪我养胎，现在我的身体好起来了，我们可以回去了。”

皮克一脑袋问号，这什么意思，拉莫斯情况好了让自己回去上班？他信誓旦旦的在全世界面前请了半年以上的假，现在不到一个月就让他回去？sese不会是怀孕怀傻了吧。

拉莫斯没听到他的回复，继续解释 “医生说，最艰难的时期已经过去了，sese可以独自照顾自己，你可以回去赚钱了，还记得么，你答应给宝宝买一卡车玩具呢！”

皮克还是没有找回自己的声音，他摇着头，眼神里满是不解。

拉莫斯继续解释“我们不能总这样逃避，即使我们躲到孩子出生，你还是得回巴萨比赛，我也得在皇马复出，我们不能躲到那个时候，我们要主动面对它，夺取最大的主动权。”

皮克终于出声了，他的声音很委屈“你觉得我在逃避？你觉得我是为了躲起来才带你来这里的？？”

拉莫斯想去拉皮克的手，皮克一把甩开“你觉得我是怕挨骂才选择休假？你觉得我是这样的人？”

皮克的声音中有点哽咽，他站了起来，难以置信的看着拉莫斯，没有再说话，扭头就走。

拉莫斯爬起来，鞋都没来得及穿就去追他 ，可皮克走的飞快，他消失在通往主屋的台阶上，拉莫斯的脚被石子硌的生疼，跌跌撞撞的跑进客厅，皮克早就不见了踪影。拉莫斯去了卧室，书房，健身房，皮克都不在。住大平米别墅就这一点麻烦，当你着急的时候可能根本找不到自己的伴侣，拉莫斯急的一个劲儿抓自己的头毛，本来被发胶梳的一丝不苟的头发被他抓的乱作一团，服务人员们都不在别墅，没人能告诉他皮克去了哪。

拉莫斯思考了一分钟，做了一件可以说是他这辈子最羞愧的事情，他拿起茶几上的呼叫器，跳水了。哦这不是跳水，这叫假摔。好吧这应该也不算假摔，没有人碰到他，他慢慢躺在了客厅地毯上，沉着的按铃对管家说，我不小心摔倒了，现在肚子疼。

一群医护人员和佣人们冲了进来，拉莫斯赶快表明自己没事，就在他们想把他从地上抬起来时，拉莫斯誓死不从，“你们别动我！”他挥舞着四肢高声喊道“去叫杰拉德皮克过来！和他说我在追他的时候摔倒了！！！”

刚说完，皮克一把推开了大门，他接到了医生的电话，飞奔回来。他在躺在客厅正中央的拉莫斯面前蹲下，难得的冲医务人员发脾气“你们都愣着干什么？就让sese在地板上躺着？”

“杰瑞！杰瑞！”拉莫斯制止了他，冲他伸出手 “抱抱我吧。”

皮克心疼的要死，没有什么比alpha看到自己怀孕的omega躺在地上更让人揪心的事情了，他小心翼翼的环住拉莫斯，把他抱了起来，旁边的男仆想帮着托一把，皮克谢绝了他的好意，缓慢的把拉莫斯在床上放下，拉莫斯并没有松开皮克的肩膀，他伏在皮克肩上，用嘴唇蹭着他侧脸的胡渣和耳尖“sese不是这个意思，你知道的，别生sese的气，求你了。”

皮克没有说话，他借力把拉莫斯往床上推了一点，自己也跟着躺在了床上，两人保持着脸对脸，一人搂腰一人搂脖子的状态，皮克一口咬住了拉莫斯的腺体，他用了十足的力，拉莫斯搂着他的手臂瞬间收紧，他们的信息素和再次融合在一起，皮克松开了口，扭过头同拉莫斯接吻，他们紧紧的吻在一起，皮克的牙齿上还沾着拉莫斯的血。

 

一吻结束后，拉莫斯抬手去解皮克的衬衫扣子，今天皮克为了耍帅特地穿了件扣子极小的灰衬衫，拉莫斯抖着手根本解不开，索性使劲把扣子全部崩开了，皮克气绝“这是老子今天新穿的！”

拉莫斯把他的胳膊从衬衫里解放出来，调戏的捏了一下皮克的胸“所以？”

“你得赔！”皮克翻着白眼把拉莫斯的运动裤扒掉了。

拉莫斯嘴上不服输“赔你一卡车！又不是赔不起。”

皮克放弃和这个幼稚的小朋友计较，他致力于把拉莫斯全部衣服扒掉的工作，当然他做的很完美，对方已经一丝不挂了。拉莫斯用手支撑着身体，往后挪到枕头上，看着皮克伺候他的小兄弟。其实也不算看着，他的肚子遮挡了至少一半的视线，他只能看着皮克毛茸茸的脑袋一上一下，看不到他的表情和动作，可是他的小兄弟感觉得到，他感觉到皮克将它整根含了进去，嘬雪糕一样从下至上慢慢吞吐，重复几次后皮克抬起头来盯着他的眼睛，伸出舌头充满挑逗的绕着嘴唇缓慢的打了个转，俯下身去舔掉他茎头的小孔溢出的水液，拉莫斯抬头呻吟，拿手堵住了嘴。皮克捏着他的囊袋，环着他的阴茎上下撸动，仿佛和他接吻一样缠绵的吻他的茎头，他们很久没做了，久到拉莫斯不一会就挺着腰缴械投降了。

皮克吐出拉莫斯的小兄弟，使坏的拿拇指指尖和指甲去挖他刚刚射过的马眼，拉莫斯低声尖叫了起来，抬腿去踹皮克，可是他根本没有力气，皮克借力把他翻到侧面，搬起了他的右腿。“怎么这么快就射了？以前不是挺持久的么？”皮克调戏他。

“操你的，”拉莫斯急促的呼吸，还没有从刚刚的高潮中回过神来，他的声音又软又甜，和嘴里喷出的粗话完全不符“你他妈的，哪来这么多话，到底操不操。”

“我当然要操，”皮克叼着他后颈的皮肉含糊不清的开口“我不仅要操，还要把你操透了，让你再也说不出这些词来。”他边说边把两根手指一股脑伸进拉莫斯的后穴，那里汁水充足，已经流的拉莫斯满腿都是，搬开的大腿使拉莫斯下体毫无遮掩的出现在皮克面前，平常没人见过的皇马队长最隐秘的地方早就被巴萨后卫攻占，皮克又加了两根手指，四指一起撑开拉莫斯的穴道，很明显他的omega已经完全做好了准备，穴肉一缩一缩的，勾引着alpha仅剩不多的理智。

“sese，准备好了吗？”即使到了这种时候，皮克依然在嘴欠。

“我操，你这个，”拉莫斯脑袋居然混乱到还停下来想了一秒该骂皮克什么“傻逼，你滚吧，老子找别人去！”

“别人？我怕你吃过我的屌之后别人都没法满足你。”皮克得意洋洋的掰开拉莫斯的屁股，把自己送了进去，“操！”两人同时爆了粗口。

“sese你好热，又好紧，怀孕的omega都这么紧么。”皮克松开拉莫斯的后颈，边舔他的耳朵边小幅度的抽插。

拉莫斯忙着顺气没说话，只是报复性的夹了一下后穴，皮克掰着他屁股的力道瞬间大了许多“你这个小混蛋！”皮克一记深插“我本来还想让你适应一下，看来你根本就用不着！”

拉莫斯吃到了自己作恶的后果，皮克大开大合的操着他，本来气还没屡顺的他被操的几乎只有吸气的份儿了。啪啪啪的声音回响在室内，拉莫斯狼狈的承受着来自身后的全部力气，他左臂伸展尽力抓着枕头稳住自己，右手扶着自己鼓起的腹部以免承小腹受到来自后面的冲击，皮克巨大的阴茎在他体内进进出出，他觉得自己的肠子都要被顶的移了位，不仅是肠子，还有他的生殖腔。

又一记深插让拉莫斯第二次射了出来，他哽咽着，泪眼朦胧“杰，杰瑞，不要插了，小心孩子。”

皮克听到了omega的求饶，他知道分寸，没有把全部阴茎插进拉莫斯体内，怎么会伤到拉莫斯，又怎么会伤到孩子。于是他恶劣的吓唬身下哭唧唧的omega“我正想和孩子打个招呼呢，让他看看爸爸是怎么插妈妈的，哦不，是爸爸妈妈是怎么相爱的。”

“操你！”孩子刺激着拉莫斯不多的羞耻心，身为母亲的责任让他扭着身子想躲开皮克的撞击，可他越是挣扎，皮克就越是觉得刺激，现在不是那个拉莫斯在床上称霸的时代了，如果以前在床上皮克只能随着拉莫斯的节奏前进的话，那么现在皮克可以对这个怀了孩子的霸道omega为所欲为。怀孕真好！皮感觉着拉莫斯怀孕后后穴略高的温度，紧箍的力道，配着对方一扭一扭的主动刺激，有点想射了，于是他把阴茎拔出了大半，只留一个茎头留在对方后穴了，“sese？”他冲拉莫斯耳朵里吹气“我要射了。”

“拔出来！你要是敢射进来你就完了！”拉莫斯的话还没说完，皮克就已经在他体内泄了出来。拉莫斯咬紧了枕头，随着一波又一波精液的侵袭颤抖着，他觉得自己的胸更胀了，刚射过的阴茎再一次抬头。可他也太累了，怀着孩子又承受着激烈的情事，意识越来越模糊，半梦半醒间他感觉皮克触碰他的肚子，温柔又充满爱意。

 

第二天清晨，拉莫斯在一阵香味的诱惑下醒来，他坐起来，在后腰的阵痛中又躺了回去。“sese你醒了？”皮克端着餐盘出现在床头，“我正想叫醒你，快来吃早餐，我亲自做的。”

拉莫斯给自己抓过一个抱枕靠着，让皮克把餐盘放在自己面前，餐盘上放着牛奶和面包，还有一碟水果和一小罐树莓酱。

“也许你该先洗脸？”皮克建议，拉莫斯直接喝了一大口牛奶拒绝，“sese很饿，也很累，都是你的错。”

“是是是。”皮克点头如捣蒜，“你还想吃什么，我去做。”

拉莫斯飞快的吃光了餐盘的全部东西，把盘子往皮克手里一塞，“不要了，sese要再睡一会。”

皮克把餐盘放到床头柜上，俯下身半跪在他面前，“亲我一下，不然不让你睡。”

拉莫斯大笑着对着皮克的脑袋狠狠的抽打了一下，揪着他的领子把他拽到自己面前，“那我就勉为其难。”两个人的嘴唇和舌头纠缠在一起，突然拉莫斯把皮克一把推开，“孩子动了，”他摸着自己的小腹“杰瑞他动了一下。”

皮克赶紧凑过来，“我摸摸我摸摸！”他们的宝贝很安静，每天除了伸几下懒腰就一直在睡觉，医生说有可能是孩子身子比较弱的缘故。可是胎动过去了，两个人屏息凝神等了半天拉莫斯的肚皮还是全无动静，皮克泄气的坐在旁边，他总是赶不上孩子活动的时候，这对身为父亲的他来说是个不小的打击。“别担心，他会越长越大的，过几个月你就能抱到他了。”拉莫斯靠在皮克肩头，“不要在意这些小事。”

皮克撇撇嘴，拉莫斯继续说“我们是不是达成共识了？”

“什么共识？”皮克扭过头，毛茸茸的下巴蹭在拉莫斯前额。

“回西班牙去，你去上班，我回马德里休息。”拉莫斯也看向皮克，他们的眼神在空中交汇，皮克垂下眼，“好吧，我答应你。”

拉莫斯凑过去亲了他一下，他感受到alpha的失落，“没事的，即使我们回去了，你也能经常来看sese不是吗，更何况现在巴萨的情况并不算好，国家队一个月后还有一场预选赛，他们都需要你。”

我也一样。只是这句话，拉莫斯没有说出来。

皮克转过头来学着他的样子亲了回去“如果你希望的话。”

拉莫斯心满意足的躺回床上，“你出去，sese要睡觉了！”

被踹了两脚的皮克端起了被拉莫斯吃光的餐盘，“回去可以，可我们至少要呆足一个月，这里的好多项目咱们都没玩呢！现在就走太不划算了！”

拉莫斯有点疑惑“哪些？”

“就是沙地驾车，徒步参观和训鹰术啊，哦，不止这些，还有很多呢！”

拉莫斯的眼睛瞪圆了“你不是说sese不可以玩这些吗！”

“你不可以玩，但是我可以啊！”皮克露出了欠打的得意脸“你可以在旁边看我玩嘛！”

“我操你=-%……$#@@（*&”！”拉莫斯把床上所有能扔到东西都扔到了皮克脸上，“你他妈的再说一遍？？？sese要铲断你的腿！”

皮克嘿嘿嘿的笑着跑出了房间还贴心的替他带好了门，拉莫斯气鼓鼓的对自己的肚子抱怨“宝宝你千万不能和你爹一样这么傻屌！papa不允许！”

 

之后的之后的，自然是皮克和拉莫斯风风光光回了西班牙，在机场迎接了西班牙各大媒体的闪光灯，皮克大张旗鼓的开着自己的跑车回了巴萨大楼，在所有人伸着脖子等他处罚结果的时候，巴萨又一次召开了发布会。

同样的，开会之前皮克又一次给拉莫斯打电话，不过这一次，拉莫斯在皮克位于巴塞罗那的别墅里，皮克再一次以同样的台词做了开场“sese你快打开电视！调到11台，我给你看一个好东西！”

抱着火龙果啃的拉莫斯拿肩膀夹着手机腾出一只手从沙发缝里掏出了遥控器“你他妈的要是演不好这场戏，你就别回来了！”

“诶诶怎么能叫演戏，我这叫真情实感的流露！”皮克大言不惭，“好了我挂了，sese你等我英勇的表现吧！mua！”

拉莫斯把遥控器塞回沙发缝里，边啃火龙果边看巴萨的发布会。

皮克在会上讲述了这一个月两人在迪拜的生活，略有夸张的陈述了拉莫斯当时的情况，强调了拉莫斯的身体不好是因为他在俱乐部太拼命了完全不是他自身的原因。然后深情的回忆了一些他们在迪拜的温馨时光，表示当时只有自己在场才是对拉莫斯和孩子最好的守护，这段时光让他学会了如何做一个爸爸和做个男人。最后他眼含热泪的解释了自己为什么要回来，“拉莫斯一定要我回来，他要求我不仅对他负责，还要对俱乐部，对国家队负责，即使是在他也需要我的情况下。”皮克深情的语气和水蒙蒙的蓝眼睛随着信号传遍了世界，一时间所有的媒体和球迷都对两人大加赞许，尤其是对拉莫斯。这个因球风凶狠而饱受诟病的皇马后卫的名声经此一事有了很大的改观，巴萨球迷纷纷公开表示鉴于他的行为在他复出的半年内不会嘘他，皇马球迷则说不愧是自己的队长又成熟又理智又有魅力，虽然他们并不想看到皮克重新回到场上。

对此拉莫斯的看法是，关我屁事？

发布会以皮克和主席的拥抱为结束，巴萨主席表示虽然皮克的请假对球队造成了一小点混乱，但他回来的行为证明了自己的担当和勇气，巴萨将不会对他进行任何处罚，而且，主席特地强调了，他们欢迎皮克的孩子像他本人一样，一出生就加入巴萨终生会员。

坐在沙发上看到最后的拉莫斯听到之后干的第一件事就是，改了门锁密码。

皇马官方也立刻发出声明，拉莫斯作为西班牙和皇马双料队长，他们孩子的俱乐部会员首选就应该是皇马。

皮克和拉莫斯的社交软件评论区完全被攻陷了，双方的球迷们在评论转发里你一言我一语，又一次打了起来。

你问这件事的主角对此怎么看？

谁知道呢，毕竟一个站在大门口进不来，身后全是咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯。另一个抱着手靠在门里生闷气，脸颊气的圆鼓鼓，才不要给那个人开门。


End file.
